


Time to get to buisness

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Rating May Change, many random names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the son of the owner of a rather large and dangerous mob. He is paired up with another man. His dad only puts John with those who are very much important or have proven themselves strong enough. Of course, his dad isn't really easy on them. And most try to stay out of the higher up areas, because then they get assigned harder jobs. And they have the chance to get paired with the second top person in the mob, which happens to be John himself. Once he meets up with the man he was paired with, he takes said other man to the assigned area to strife and see if he's strong enough to challenge John. If he isn't, well.. Lets leave that out for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to get to buisness

John ran down the hall from his room, darting past his fathers study and nearly tripped going downstairs. Damn it. He had a little under four minutes to get to the meeting place without being late. He cursed softly and rushed out of the main doors and down the steps. He ran as fast as he could without running into anyone. With almost a minute to spare, John panted and huffed a bit.

After a few moments of waiting, he got his breath back and looked around. Spotting a pale, blond male with aviator shades walking towards him with his hands stuffed into his front pockets, John straightened up and stared at him head on. After a few seconds of waiting, the slightly taller male spoke.

"Are you really boss' son and go too man to get the job done?" Shades asks- well sneers explains it better. John glares at him and turns, walking off after motioning for him to follow.

"Shut up. We're already late." He grumbled a bit, scowling at nothing and walking on, hearing the man's foot steps on the pavement behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing a bit and looking up when he knew that they had arrived at the open field behind the household that John had just emerged from a short time ago.

Leading Shades around to a secluded area, he shifted and pointed towards the array of weapons either lined up on a rack, or on the ground. The man walked over and picked up a sword, weighing it before smirking, stepping back and swinging it a few times to test it before nodding and swinging it up to rest on his shoulder. John on the other hand thought for a moment before shrugging, shuffling around in one of the various piles of assorted weapons. After a few moments he pulled out a rather large and durable hammer.

After the men eyes each other, shades rushed forwards in a forward attack, swinging his blade down towards John. Said man however, feigned to the left before swinging his hammer to the right, landing a hard blow on the others side.

* * *

After a while of the strife going on like that, John ended up getting caught up. The man hooked his leg out and tripped the other up, easily dealing fairly bad blows to John's arms and sides. After a moment, there was a pained choke from John, his eyes going wide and he stumbled and tripped, falling backwards. A long gash ran from just under his jaw to his shoulder, bleeding profusely. Shades' eyes went wide, but John smiled, despite the pained look on his face. Shades' saw people rushing out of the building, a few cheering. One or two ran over to John and started to patch him up while the rest circled around said man. Shades saw his brother, who goes by Bro, walking over.

As soon as John was patched up, his father was there and the crowd parted to let them get to Shades. Daddy Egbert had a hand on Johns shoulder to keep him steady, and the other was at his side.

"Good job, David. You've proven yourself able bodied to take on Jonathan." Daddy Egbert says, smiling a little as he pushes John closer.

The two men shake hands before everyone cheers a bit and then disperses to get back into pairs and get back on their jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea. I promise ill update the others. Im working on them  
> Also, please point out any mistakes in spelling and any misunderstood information. Even though I know a good amount, its only limited and I don't know a whole lot about this stuff.  
> AND Sorry for how short the first chapter is, ill try and make the others longer but I ran out of ideas already ;;


End file.
